


The price of (attempted) genocide

by sonicfan24



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Didn't Know That Was a Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: What if one twin wouldn't, or couldn't, eat would they both die of starvation even though the 'healthy' twin is eating normally?





	The price of (attempted) genocide

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 4am because my brain decided to wake me up and slap me in the face with an idea screaming "Write this! You! Must! Write! This!  
> So here you are, if there are any mistakes just point them out and if you wish for more chapters just ask. For now this will be a complete story unless I decide I want to add to it, which I might, because this seems like a good story and I'm rambling so enjoy!

It is now going on 3 weeks, I fear they have forgotten me. I found water, even though I'm sure water dripping from the ceiling could hardly count as clean, but the rats have learned by now to avoid my grasp least they become my supper.

  
My mouth is dry, I have not had the strength to move for water in 2, or was it 3, days. Is this to be my fate? Dieing alone and cold in some cell in the middle of Antarctica? I do not blame their fear, my only wish is that I could see my sister once more before I die, I fear not for her safety, I had broken our bond the moment I realized they had no intention of feeding me again. They would rather watch me starve and claim that it was I who had refused the food.

  
"Brother!" Ah it is almost as if I could hear her voice that at least brings me some comfort as I pull in ragged breaths through chapped lips. I can vaguely feel arms lift me as I fade and my sisters face swims into my vision. Am I going to heaven? No, after all that I had done this is my torment, to be taunted with the vision of the one person I would like to see as I teeter on the edge of death.

  
It still feels so real, and as my eyes close for the final time I can almost smell the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this was made at 4 in the morning so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you liked and I just might make more chapters we'll see. Well I'm off to bed not, goodnight!


End file.
